emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Su Yonghuang
|chinese_title = 苏雍皇 |name = Su Yonghuang |aliases = |afiliation = ! * Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect--Sect Master#1 * Heaven's Edge's Su Clan--Prime Descendant#94 |occupation = ! *Sect Master#1 *Immortal Emperor's Descendant#94 *Prime Descendant#94 |relatives = * Min Ren (ancestor) * Heaven's Edge's Su Clan (family) ** Su Ru (ancestor, deceased) ** Min Ren's son (ancestor, deceased) ** unnamed ancestral grandmother ** Su Clan Master (father) |master(s) = |disciple(s) = * Li Qiye (first disciple in name) * Tu Bu Yu (second disciple in name) |gender = !Female#93 |age = ~25 |status = Alive |era = !7-#1 |race = !Humans#93 |world = !Mortal Emperor World#1 |region = !Grand Middle Territory#1 |nation = ! *Cleansing Incense Ancient Kingdom--currently *Heavenly Jewel Kingdom--formerly#1 |city = |level = !Virtuous Paragon#1004 |number_of_fp = !9#1470 |fate_palace = |life_wheel = |physique = ! *Saint Physique--born#95 **Complete Yang Saint Physique--born#95 *Immortal Physique#95 **Solar Immortal Physique--abandoned#95 **Extreme Yang Physique--Half Completion#147/1004 |first_appearance = 1-Mentioned; Unnamed*2-Name revealed*93-Full appearance |death_appearance = |history = Origin Su Yonghuang is the Prime Descendant of the Heaven's Edge's Su Clan and thus the direct descendant of . She was erroneously judged to be a natural born Minor Sky Physique, one of the two King Physiques from the Solar Immortal Physique's family, thus Elder Xu allowed her to cultivate the Heaven's Edge's Su Clan's defining technique, the Solar Immortal Physique Merit Law. Becoming Sect Master At the age of thirteen, Su Yonghuang was brought to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect by Tu Bu Yu under the orders of Liu San Jian. Only Tu Bu Yu, three Supreme Elders and the Previous Sect Master knew about her true origin. Because situation in the Sect wasn't stable, her lineage was kept secret from everybody else, including the Elders. Despite her young age, Supreme Elder and the Previous Sect Master announced her as the new Sect Master, as soon as she arrived. Previous Sect Master called for his disciple, Gu Tieshou, and entrusted him to help Su Yonghuang take charge of the Sect. Everyone in the Sect, from disciples to elders, were outraged by this sudden decision and fought hard against it due to her being an outsider. Gu Tieshou, while also displeased with this decision, still followed the orders of his master and supressed all opposition. Self-Exile Even so, Su Yonghuang clearly understood that the Elders were unwilling to serve her. To avoid conflicts with the Elders, Su Yonghuang gathered a small group of Protectors, Sectional Leaders, and disciples and brought them away from the Sect. Su Yonghuang then personally trained them with the resourses of the Su Clan, and taught them the War God Su's Formation. For more than ten years after, Su Yonghuang almost never returned to the Sect and didn't interfere with the Sect's internal affairs. Most disciples never even met her. Su Yonghuang returned to the Sect only twice - when the Previous Sect Master and Supreme Elder died. Prime Disciple Cao Xiong repeatedly proposed to make Leng Shizhi the Prime Disciple but was constantly rejected by Su Yonghuang. When Li Qiye used the Third Ancient Order to become the Prime Disciple, the elders were against it and left the decision to Su Yonghuang. To their surprise, she agreed to give Li Qiye the status of the Prime Disciple. Ancient Marriage Treaty In accordance with the Ancient Marriage Treaty, as soon as Li Qiye was declared a Prime Disciple, the Nine Saint Demon Gate sent a message to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect asking to test his abilities. Li Qiye went to the Nine Saint Demon Gate and successfully passed all trials. When he returned to the Sect the Elders sent the report about these events to Su Yonghuang. Return to the Sect Around a year later Su Yonghuang had finally returned to the Sect. She discovered that the Evil Infested Ridge would open up soon and wanted to bring talented disciples there for training. The Elders, however, opposed her decision. They argued until Li Qiye came in. After short observation Li Qiye deduced her origin and understood why she was choosen to become Sect Master. He then asked the Elders to let them speak alone. They returned to the Lonely Peak and Li Qiye immediately revealed Su Yonghuang's identity of being a member of Heaven's Edge's Su Clan - a direct descendant of . Su Yonghuang was shocked, because no one except for Tu Bu Yu knew about her origin. Su Yonghuang was even more shocked when Li Qiye told her that she wrongly cultivated the Solar Immortal Physique, because she wasn't born with the Minor Sky Physique as she believed, but rather with one the six special Saint Physiques - the Complete Yang Saint Physique. Seeing his deep knowledge and abilities, as well as the fact that "Min Ren was teaching him in his dreams" Su Yonghuang wanted to leave the position of the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect's Sect Master to Li Qiye. However, he refused, because as the descendant of it is her responsibility to revive and support Min Ren's lineage. Next day Li Qiye gathered the elders, Su Yonghuang and Tu Bu Yu in the Grand Chamber. Tu Bu Yu told the elders that he was in fact a disciple of Liu San Jian, who sent him to search for 's descendants. Li Qiye then revealed to elders that Su Yonghuang was a direct descendant of . He also used this opportunity to give Su Ru a proper title of Imperial Queen - official wife of . Even though it was already too late for Su Ru, at the very least, it allowed her descendant Su Yonghuang to accept her ancestry. To prove that Su Yonghuang is the descendant of , Li Qiye asked the elders to bring Min Ren's self-portrait. The elders compared the painting with Su Yonghuang, and discovered that they indeed had many similarities. Su Yonghuang then spilled a drop of blood on the portrait. The blood summoned 's spirit from the painting and it looked at Su Yonghuang, confirming her status. After learning Su Yonghuang's real identity, the Elders were ashamed by how they treated her in the past. Su Yonghuang forgave them and they decided to leave the past behind. Li Qiye then declared that he would led a group of disciples to the Evil Infested Ridge for training. The Elders were apprehensive that other sects and nations would not allow them to enter the Evil Infested Ridge, but Li Qiye insisted. Gu Tieshou then decided to go with them and bring Min Ren's self-portrait for protection. Su Yonghuang wanted to go as well or at least sent her disciples, but Li Qiye refused. They were already well-trained, so it was better for them to stay in the Sect. . . . She would later be taught the Extreme Yang Physique Merit Law directly from the Physique Scripture at the hands of Li Qiye. |description = Su Yonghuang is a beatiful woman, with charming and noble presence. Her forehead is like the moon and she had eyes like the stars. Her most attractive feature is her elegant brows; they are like swords, causing her elegant charm to have three parts domineering presence. She looks like the heaven's royal daughter, possessing a matchless imperial air along with an unmatched grace. According to Li Qiye, Su Yonghuang's eyes are exactly the same as Su Ru's and she even has her ancestor's self-sacrificing nature. |personality = |abilities = |cultivation = Physique Su Yonghuang is a natural born Complete Yang Saint Physique, one of the 6 special Saint Physiques. She cultivated the Solar Immortal Physique, but abandoned it in favor of the Extreme Yang Physique which she currently cultivated to the Half Completion. |techniques = *Extreme Yang Physique Law *Solar Immortal Physique Merit Law (formerly) |items = *Crimson Halberd |notes = yes }} Category:Li Qiye's generals